Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City, The Date
by Twisted Mind Of A Brotha PC
Summary: *Updated* Finally finished. Guilmon and Renamon's first date. Unfortunately, things are not going to go according to plan...where's the fun in that? WARNING: mild drug use and language if that's not your bag. Read&Review!
1. Chapter 1

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

* * *

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City: The Date Pt1**

* * *

 **I had thought Life in Digi-City: Club Passion would just be a one-shot deal, but I started getting ideas for other stories set in this Digimon Universe, so I figure I'll write some more till I run out of ideas. This story is set two days later after the night at Club Passion.**

 **Some notes, I used the D-Arcs as basically mobile phones in this universe, but they are holographic, displaying a screen of the digimon one is talking to. I can up with the concept that things like vehicles, planes, furniture and other devices digimon use come from computer and video games, and other software simulation programs. Guilmon's car for example came from the old PC game Interstate '76. He drives a Cuda,(Based on the Hemi Barracuda Muscle Car) Anyway, hope you enjoy this continuation…and I apologize if this part isn't at all like Club Passion**

* * *

 **[The Guy's Loft, Just before noon]**

"Oh but you have to have at least one table available! I'm desperate!" Guilmon pleaded to the maitre d, a Kongoumon, through his D-Arc phone, pacing back and forth across the living room "I have a date tonight!"

"Hmph, well sir, you should have made reservations two month ago."

"But I hadn't even met her yet!"

"That's not my problem sir. Good day." The maitre d hung up abruptly, Guilmon let out a loud sigh.

"Aaaahhhh…what am I going to do!"

"That's tough hard-head. Like the guy said, you should have made reservations earlier, or better yet, thought of the place before settling on going to that barbeque pit! Really, did you even think about any other place first? Or did you let your stomach decide…like always Pineapple Head?" Impmon replied from the couch surfing through channels, he had his feet up on the coffee table, trying to relax on his day off. But since 10:30, Guilmon had been on hold with _The Golden Orb_ , trying to get a table, with no luck.

"I couldn't help it…that's my favorite place to eat, and this weekend they have a "Buy one bowl, the next one is free" special tonight. I checked the menu…pork, lamb, beef, chicken…" Guilmon felt his stomach rumble at the thought of himself at the cook house, sitting down to one of the famous bowls so big, one needed to use a cart to wheel it to their table.

"You are doing it again Guilmon, snap out of it!"

"Huh? Oh…I did it again didn't I?"

"Ugh, Pineapple Head, you are useless. You should just call Renamon up and cancels the date."

"Don't say that!" Guilmon shouted, glaring over at his purple friend.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ok, ok! Sorry!"

Veemon, who had heard the exchange from the kitchen, looked over at his two friends, shaking his head, "Impmon leave Guilmon alone. He's already about to fall apart, you being a jerk isn't helping. Guilmon, so that place is booked, big deal. There are other better places you can take her. I know! There is a nice French themed place…eh damn what's it called…Saint Sistermon's yeah that's it! A nice place, I took Gatomon there on our third anniversary. Good food, and not too pricey." Veemon's eyes brightened up and snapped his fingers "Oh man Guilmon you are in luck too! The food critic down at The Digi-Post! He eats there all the time! Let me give him a call, I bet I can get him to book a table for you too." Veemon pulled out his phone looking through his contacts.

Guilmon's eyes widened, "Veemon I owe you! Thanks!" Veemon just waved, texting.

"Well see, it all worked out for you in the end! So you got that issue solved, now what about are you going to wear? I've seen your wardrobe pal, and man you need to get some new threads."

"I have to agree with Impmon on this one Guilmon. You probably should go do some shopping. You got time, it's only noon anyway."

"Yeah…I guess you both have a point, _for once_ " Guilmon directed that towards Impmon.

"Whatever, you know I'm always right." Impmon snorted turning back to the TV when he found an action flick playing.

"Hey you know what Guilmon? I think I'll go with you, now that I think about it I could use a new shirt myself. Just let me get ready."

"Alright Veemon"

"Pssh, perfect! That way I can finally relax."

* * *

 **[West-End Digi-City Shopping District: The Sharp Digi-Man, Mid-Afternoon]**

"I think that shirt and those pants will defiantly impress Renamon man."

"You think so Veemon? They were a little pricey. I hope I have enough for the dinner."

Guilmon and Veemon stood outside the front doors of the men's clothing store, each a bag in hand, the red dinosaur at the moment looked at the sales receipt and the cost of the new duds he just bought. Usually Guilmon preferred off-brand, discount clothes, even going with Terriermon and Impmon to the thrift stores and flea-markets; it amazed him the stuff other digimon would toss out. Unlike his other friends, Veemon preferred higher end, name-brand clothes, due to his upbringing from a slightly more well-off family than his three friends, and because Gatomon wouldn't allow her man to wear anything else.

"Don't worry about it Guilmon. I already told you that you are going to get the food critic's discount at the restaurant, and that old mon, when I told him that it was to help a friend out with a date, he even got the place to throw in a free bottle of wine for your dinner, top shelf! So relax, the only thing you need to worry about is fouling up by yourself…or crashing the Manta with her in it…"

The two walked down the sidewalk to where the blue and silver game-car sat. It had taken a little while to get used to, but Guilmon finally managed to get a handling of the vehicle. Though from the same game series, the Manta handled worst than Guilmon's Cuda. The vehicle had poor handling, and with the high acceleration rate, the dino felt he was behind an uncontrollable death machine. Veemon had helped Guilmon get a better handle of the controls, he himself having once owned a game car with controls as bad as the Manta; but he sold it years ago, preferring now to walk, ride his bike, or just bum a ride with either Terriermon or Guilmon.

"Argh…yeah I forgot about this car. I miss mine; at least it had an interior! I should have listened to Impmon and rented a car."

"Psh, don't listen to him. Car Rentals in this city will just screw you over, I did a story on it last year remember? Oh…you guys don't ever read the paper."

"I like the comics."

"That doesn't count…Anyway, you are better off just driving this. Not much else you can do, except ride a taxi…and you already know how nasty those things are."

"Yeah you're right Veemon. Well let's get back to the pad, I need to take a shower and get ready."

At that moment Veemon's phone beeped in his back pocket, pulling it out he answered to find Gatomon on the other end.

"Oh! Veemon! Thank the Sovereigns you answered!" She looked at him through the screen with a panicked look, "You have to come here quickly! Please! I need you!"

"Babe? What's the matter? When did you get back in town? What's wrong?" Veemon dropped his bag holding his phone with both hands shaking it, "Babe talk to me!"

"Veemon! My apartment! Hurry!" with that the called ended; Guilmon could see the look of terror on his friend's face, having partly heard the cat digimon scream over the phone.

"What's going on Veemon? Is everything ok?"

"I-I don't know Guilmon…" He looked at his friend standing next to him, shaking and thinking the worst for his girlfriend. Veemon grabbed Guilmon by the shoulders, "Guilmon…I know you have your date tonight and need to get ready…"

Guilmon already held the keys out for Veemon, "Go, I'll take a taxi."

Veemon's face brightened, hugging Guilmon tightly, "Thanks buddy!" sliding over the hood of the Manta, jumping in. "I won't be long Guilmon, I swear!"

With that, the engine roared to life, white digital smoke coming from the spinning back tires as the vehicle sped down the street at an alarming rate. Guilmon stood there for a moment watching the car disappear around a corner. His ears dropped a little, gripping his shopping bag tightly.

"Taxi!"

* * *

 **[Gatomon's Apartment]**

Veemon raced towards the apartment door of his girlfriend, the spare key she gave him already in his grasp. Frantically he unlocked the door, barging in looking around for Gatomon.

"Babe! Babe Where are you? Please be ok…Gatomon!"

"Behind you…"

Veemon whirled around and froze; standing there closing the door to her apartment was Gatomon dressed in black lingerie looking at him with a seductive look.

"G-Gatomon! What's going on here?"

"Hehe, did I get you worked up? It was just a little joke…" She strode over to him getting on all fours purring, her tail swaying back and forth, "I'm sorry baby. It's just that we haven't seen each other in two weeks. I just wanted to see you so much." Now she was at Veemon's feet, brushing herself against his legs, looking up at him, "I'm sorry I made you worry. I am a bad kitty-mon…I need to be punished. Will you punish me?"

Gatomon reached up placing her hands on his abs, running down to his pants, rubbing his crotch slowly, taking her time to unzip his pants. Veemon still hadn't had much time to process what just went down, he just stared at his mate who he hadn't seen in a while currently reach inside his pants.

"Guilmon, I'm sorry man…"

* * *

 **[TheGuy's Loft, Late Afternoon]**

Guilmon paced back again and again around the living room floor, to the ire of Impmon, currently playing an online multiplayer game. He had been doing quite well, mopping the floor with the other online players in the session he was in, till the time started ticking closer to when Guilmon was supposed to be on his way over to Renamon's to pick her up. Guilmon was dressed in the new clothes he bought; a nice black long-sleeved shirt and brown slacks. Again he dialed Veemon's phone.

"Come on, come on! Veemon pick up!"

"Boom! That's right you little punk! I dominate this game! He still isn't answering?"

"No…and it's almost 7:30, I need to get going, the dinner reservations are at 8:30" Guilmon made a face when it went to voicemail.

"I tell you Pineapple head, this is your fault really. HA! Think you could try and sneak up on the Impman? Think again rookie!"

"What? My fault? How?"

"Sssheesh! You gave him your keys in the first place, why didn't you just drive him over there and leave him?"

"I couldn't do that! I know I would have missed my date! Look what time it is! Plus I trust Veemon, whatever is taking him so long must be serious with Gatomon."

Impmon let out a short laugh shaking his head, looking over at Guilmon, "Pally-boy I bet you Gatomon said that just to get Veemon over so she could jump his bones. Poor mon is nothing more than a living sex-toy to her. I envy him…HEY! YOU SON OF A BITCH, I WAS TALKING TO MY FRIEND!" The Imp yelled out into the headset, glaring at the screen which displayed his character dead. "Gggrrr…I'll make you pay!.."

"I'll leave you to your game…" Guilmon let out a sigh, heading outside into the old factory below. He wandered downstairs with his ears down, staring at the ground. Instantly the sky switched from day to night in an instant, 7:30… "Great…" He murmured out, sitting on an old workbench looking up at the sky through one of the broken windows. Suddenly his phone came alive, ringing, and Veemon was the caller! Happily he answered, a display screen appearing showing Veemon on the other end.

"Veemon! Where are you?" Guilmon shouted out, looking at his friend who had a disheveled appearance. From what the red dino could see, Veemon had his shirt off and he was sweating, almost like he had been working out, or in a fight…

"A-ah…hey Guilmon!"

"What happened? I've been trying to get ahold of you! Where are you, and is Gatomon ok?"

"Gatomon? Oh yeah she's…s-she's f-fin-IEEEE!" Veemon said in a sudden stifled yell, he looked down saying something that Guilmon couldn't hear. "Uh…yeah, she's fine. OH MAN…yeah she's ok Guilmon…ahh-aahh.."

"Veemon? What's going on? Why are you making those noises?"

"I, uh...nothing…nothing's going on! She's doing well, look, Guilmon I'm sorry, something has come up."

"I'll say…hehe."

"Wait, who is that? Is that Gatomon? Veemon, what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Guilmon…" Veemon hung his head in shame, as Gatomon rose up from his crotch looking at the phone."

"Guilmon, you really are interrupting something important here. I haven't seen my Blue Thunder in two weeks, and I'm in need to ride the lightning. So bye!"

" Wait I have a date tonight!"

"Oh with that Renamon? Ha-Ha! I thought Veemon was joking when he told me that!"

"No! It's true I do have a date with her! That's why I'm calling, I need the car!"

"Guilmon, trust me I'm just doing you a favor. Renamon is a huge slut, that's what Ice-D said on an interview a few days ago. She would just break your heart dear. Call it off; tell her your sick or something. Now, if you mind. I'm readying to have a fifth go."

With that the conversation ended, Gatomon hanging up the phone in Guilmon's face who only stared at his D-Arc in shock.

"No…no…" He fell to his knees staring at the phone in his claws in utter disbelief. The universe appeared to be playing a cruel joke, that's what Guilmon thought. He meets what could turn out to be his one true love, but now it seems forces were doing what they could to make sure this night would end in disaster. It was all just some joke The Sovereigns were playing on him. His father, Megidramon always used joke that the digimon gods loved to play with the lives of the mortal digimon they were supposed to watch over. Guilmon used to think his dad was just joking around…but now. Guilmon felt like doing something he hadn't done since his grandparent's death…cry. As the tears started flowing, he was blinded by the bright lights of a car pulling into the bay, Terriermon's old beater, he emerged, along with a passenger, a female digimon that looked just like him, only brown. In fact, Guilmon swore he seen her before.

"Guilmon? Hey buddy what are you doing down there? Those are some nice threads man, you're going to get them dirty sitting on the ground like that."

Guilmon quickly got to his feet, wiping his eyes, "Ah, hey Terriermon…Yeah I just …"

"Hey wait a minute…where's your car? I thought you have a date with Renamon?"

"Yeah, she is expecting you."

Guilmon looked at the brown bunny-digimon in bewilderment, "What? How do you know she is waiting on me? Who are you?"

"Oh I'm sorry, my name's Lopmon. I know Renamon, I worked with her at Club Passion…well used to work there…" Lopmon said, her gaze down cast.

"Yeah she got fired earlier today, so I brought her over to cheer her up and get her mind off it. But still dude where's the car?"

"Veemon has it, we both thought Gatomon was in trouble…but it was just a trick to get him over so she could have sex with him." Guilmon said, his mood matching Lopmon's.

"Damn…lucky mon. Hhhmm, still, I think that just might be what you need Lopsy…" The green bunny looked over at the brown bunny with a lustful gaze. She blushed a bit but then shook her head.

"Not now…" Looking at Terriermon before staring at the sad dino digimon before her, "So Guilmon, how are you planning on getting to Renamon's?"

"I-I don't know!" Guilmon moaned out felling the tears starting to come, Terriermon was quick to comfort his friend, slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"There, there Guilmon, don't worry man! Momentai dude! Momentai. Here have a hit of this…" Holding out a joint he just finished lighting and hitting from.

"No! That's not what I need right now Terriermon! I need to get to Renamon's!"

"Take my car…" He and Guilmon both started at Terriermon's old run-down car, "Uh..forget it"

* * *

 **(A/N:I should have mentioned, but Terriermon's car is a game-car. The Highwayman from Fallout 2)**

* * *

"I wasn't going to bother asking…" Guilmon said in a flat tone, sniffing and wiping away the tears.

"That's ok you won't have to anyway." Lopmon said putting away her phone, "I called Renamon and told her the situation. She's coming here."

"See! Lookie there buddy, everything is working out just fine! Renamon will be here and then you can take her to dinner and woo her! Right Guilmon? Guilmon? Hello! Guilmon?

Terriermon looked at this friend, waving one of his ears in front of Guilmon's face, but the dinosaur wasn't responding, currently he just stood there frozen with a strange look on his face.

"Guilmon, hello! Oh boy, we have a problem here…"

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **(A/N: Ok, so I didn't expect this to be this long, so I'm going to split it into two parts. I'm trying to keep each story under 8 pages or so. I'll have the second part up in a day or two hopefully. Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of block so I went to something else for a while.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City: The Date Pt2**

 **Part two in "The Date" Lopmon called up Renamon and explained that Guilmon had some car trouble. Renamon said that wouldn't be a problem, getting the address from Lopmon, Renamon was currently on her way to pickup Guilmon.**

 **[The Guy's Loft, Just outside]**

A bright yellow sports car, a new model Lamborghini Diablo, sped down the street easily swerving past other cars, slowly down to pull up into the open bay of the factory floor, pulling up next to Terriermon's Highwayman car **(*1)**. Renamon stepped out in a tight dark purple sequined dress, with a slit in the side, revealing her muscular, yet elegant hind-leg. The tall fox looked over at Terriermon's car then around at the factory floor, then she noticed the offices above and the old metal staircase leading up. As she made her way to the stairs, she hadn't failed to notice a pair of eyes spying on her from the closed blinds of one the office windows, the guy's living room window actually.

"*Whistling* Damn Pineapplehead, geez I'm jealous now!" Impmon walked away from the window looking at his friend who was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking some tea shaking, a bundle of nerves. Lopmon drinking a cup herself, sat with him, trying to help calm him down. "Really why don't you let me go in your place huh? You don't look up to the challenge, I'll handle her for you!"

"Trying anything and your data particles." Terriermon said, coming from his room only in a shorts and flip-flops, he had a joint in his mouth strolling over to his nervous friend, offering him it, who gladly accepted, taking a deep hit.

"Ha! You gonna do it?"

"Nope," Terriermon said with a smirk, "I'll just tell Petitamon you were trying to put the moves on Guilmon's date, oh and in graphic detail about how you were placing dollar bills in that Ladydevimon's ass-crack with your mouth, and heh other places."

"Fine. I'll be good" Impmon huffed out, strolling to the couch surfing through the channels, "I was just joking anyway."

"Yeah, that's a good little Imp." Terriermon smirked, turning to Guilmon, failing to notice the middle finger Impmon displayed in his direction. Terriermon had really wanted to get the joint back from Guilmon, but already he was halfway through it, finishing off the last of it, with one deep inhale, "Aww hey man!"

There was a sudden knock at the door, everyone knowing full well who it was. Guilmon stood at attention, holding in his breath.

"It's open Renamon" Lopmon called out.

Opening the door entering stood Renamon, she remained at the door her hands in front of her giving a slight bow, "Evening everyone, hello Lopmon, Terriermon," Renamon looked to her friend, Terriermon, and just a glace at Impmon who had gotten to his feet, walking towards the fox with his hand out, but she merely ignored him, spotting Guilmon who was behind the two bunnies his eyes wide looking at her with a star-struck look. "Hello Guilmon, are you ready to go?"

Guilmon didn't reply just yet, instead he stayed there like a statue, before remembering he needed to breathe. A large cloud of smoke escaped from his mouth rising upwards hitting the fire-alarm setting it off.

"*Cough* Yeah! Uh let's go!"

 **[Saint Sistermon's French Restaurant, West Entertainment District]**

Renamon's car pulled up to the valet stand, a Falcomon rushing to the driver-side door, opening it up for Renamon, who handed him the keys to the car and a twenty-digi bill. Guilmon emerged from the passenger-side waiting for Renamon to come to his side hooking her arm with his, much to his shock and surprise, blushing though still no one could tell, expect Renamon, who let out a short laugh.

"Saint Sistermon's…a perfect choice, I've eating here before. I love their food. A much better choice then that other one you suggested, their food doesn't taste like the price they cost. And the reservations…"

"Oh? Heh-heh yeah I figured as much…my friend works at the newspaper, he mentioned something about that. Well um shall we?"

Renamon nodded, "Yes, lets"

They strode into the restaurant walking to the maitre d at the reservation stand; a Baromon dressed in a black tux. His eyes lit up when he saw Renamon approach.

"Ah! Madam Renamon! It's such a pleasure to see you; I didn't know you had a reservation tonight? I'm looking at the list, and your name isn't here. If you were hoping for a table, I've afraid we are all booked out." The maitre d spoke in one of the fakest French accents Guilmon had ever heard, he did his best not to laugh, but he ended up snickering. The Baromon leered at Guilmon.

"That's quite alright, in fact "we" do have a reservation, should be under Guilmon I believe."

He looked down the list, "Guilmon, Guilmon…oh…you are Guilmon?" he glanced at the red dinosaur with a look that bordered on disgust and annoyance, "Yes, it's right here…this way please." Taking two menus, escorting the couple to a table located in a nice section in the back, tonight it was very packed, different couples and groups of digimon sat at their tables, eating and having conversations. A good number of heads turned and watched the two being guided to their table. While Renamon was use to the looks she was getting, Guilmon had a harder time; he could feel the looks of jealously and envy, both men and woman. They reached their table, the maitre d about to pull the chair out for Renamon, when Guilmon rushed over, bumping him away without realizing it. Renamon sat down, ignoring the Baromon at the wall who looked at Guilmon with a low growl, the dinosaur not even giving him a glance either, sat opposite from Renamon. The maitre d straightened and fixed his suit, snapping his fingers for a waiter to come over. A Jyagamon with a notepad and pencil approached.

"Evening Madam and Sir, would you like to hear out specials tonight or do you already know what you want?"

Renamon picked up her menu looking it over while Guilmon did the same, he couldn't pronounce any of the menu items, and so he looked at the descriptions.

"Hhhmm, tonight, I think I'll have the New England Flounder with a small salad." Renamon said setting her menu down looking at Guilmon who still studied the menu as if it was some ancient script written in old binary code.

"Excellent choice ma'am. And you sir"

"Uh…well, I think I'll have the steak. Uh Steak Au Poivre…Uh and this Escargots…that looks good."

"Another good choice as well. I'll have your meal right out, please enjoy some breadsticks and out butter-onion and garlic sauce. Oh and of course…" he gestured as a bottle of red wine was brought by another waiter in a bucket of ice. Popping the top, he poured two glasses and set them in front of the couple. The two waiters left the couple alone, a bit of awkward silence between the two. They looked at each other, one about to speak but holding back. Finally, Renamon took the imitative.

"So…Guilmon, why don't you tell me something about yourself."

"Huh? Uh, like what?"

"Heh-heh, I'm not sure. Let's start with your family."

"Oh, well my family lives back in the small town where I'm from."

"Where's that?"

"It's about sixty miles west, called Apple Grove **(** ***2)** **.** It's a decent sized town, almost a city actually but nowhere near as huge as here. My mom stays at home while my father is the regional manager for series of car lots. They both used to be soldiers in the military, but that was a long time ago. I have two brothers, Wargrowlmon, he's in the service now over in the Western Quadrant dealing with that revolt. He followed my parent's footsteps, fighting is just in his blood. Then there's my second older brother, Growlmon, he's a farmer of all things. He, my dad and older brother don't get along much. Growlmon never really liked fighting, I talk to him every now and then…I miss him."

"Sounds like you and him are close." Renamon said taking a sip of wine.

"Yeah, he would always baby-sit me growing up and he loved having me around. Wargrowlmon…he means well I know he does. It's just that he came be a little…overbearing. Heh-eh…what about you? I heard your family is really important back in the Northern Quadrant."

Renamon didn't answer just yet, their first course of their meal arriving, her salad in a bowl the size of a teacup and Guilmon's Escargots on a tiny plate, three of them covered in olive oil. He looked at them, rolling one along the plate before plucking it up into his mouth. On instinct of habit, he slurped up the other two with his tongue, smacking his lips, then realizing that was it. Just three? Renamon let out a short laugh watching the entire ordeal, along with the waiter who brought their food and several patrons sitting nearby.

"There's not much to say. My parents are the important ones; they are the Regents of the North-West territories."

"That sounds like a big responsibility."

"Not exactly, it's more of a honorary title now. One of my ancestors gained the title after the civil war." She plucked a few leaves of lettuce with her fork eating them, she savored the taste of the house-made salad dressing, but it didn't last, one of the details she didn't reveal to Guilmon. The food was good, but the portions, sub par. Guilmon at the moment looked over at her with a look of interest.

"War? I didn't know there had been one in the Northern Quadrant. We've always been taught in school that your sector of the Digital World had always been peaceful."

She shook her head taking another bite, before sipping on some more wine, "It's something I'm surprised you know nothing about. The war happened centuries ago **(*3)** , and it's not a subject that we like to talk about. Just know that in order for the Northern Quadrant to become what it is today, a great deal of data was shed."

Guilmon could tell it was a sore subject to bring up, feeling like a fool he just looked at his plate, tapping with a finger, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you if I said something wrong."

Renamon laughed, reaching over placing a paw on his own, "You haven't, yet. Believe me if you do offend me, I'll let you know. Relax a little Guilmon" She said in a soothing voice as he looked up to meet her gaze, a small smile forming, "Have some of the wine, it's pretty good."

Alcohol and the dino were never a good combination, any amount. But he figured in this instance, he would take a chance. Snatching up the glass, he downed it in one gulp, stirring another short laugh from her.

"You're supposed to sip it" she poured him another glass, "I take it this is your first time drinking wine?"

"I've had a glass with Impmon before at an office party. He drinks white a lot, and always said that, well sipping is for…"

"For what?"

"Um…pompous snobs…" he said in a low tone, taking a sip this time.

"That, he might actually be right about. But from what I can see about your friend, he isn't exactly one well versed in culture, or manners."

"True, he's a good friend, but he can be a jerk. Even an asshole…oh!" He covered his mouth; already the alcohol starting to take effect, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him you said that. I'm pretty sure other people have told him to his face countless times." She laughed, this time she caused Guilmon to giggle.

"Heh-heh, you don't know the half of it! By my count, it could be half the city!"

They both let out a string of laughter, again other customers sitting nearby looked at the couple, mostly at the red dinosaur who looked the most out of place. It was then that a voice familiar to the tall fox, and somewhat to Guilmon cut through the air, the fur on Renamon stood up, a sign of her sudden agitation.

"My, my, isn't this a sight to behold! Renamon baby, is that you girl?"

Walking over, with two Meicrackmon, dressed in tight black skirts and low-cut silver tops, was and Icedevimon, one that Guilmon suddenly recognized; Ice-D. He wore silver and diamond chains along his neck and wrist, smiling showing the silver grill in his teeth, topped off with the silver sunglasses, the tall rapper-digimon sparkled as the diamonds caught the light, hurting some of the eyes of the patrons even. He walked straight over to Renamon giving her a huge hug, completely ignoring Guilmon.

"How long as it been? Almost a year if I'm right."

"Not long enough…"she replied, a response he just ignored, standing over her, giving her an obscene look all over, especially down her dress.

"Mmhhmm, yeah I had been thinking about you a lot lately. Heard that you were stripping down at Club Passion, went the other night, but didn't see you around."

"That's because I quit." She said glaring up at him, gripping her fork.

"Heh-heh let me guess. You got bored didn't you? I should not be surprised at that, always trying something, no matter how daring. So Renamon, tell me something else…whose this loser your with?" pointing over to Guilmon, who had just finished pouring himself another glass of wine, eyeing Ice-D.

"This is Guilmon…my date"

Ice-D looked at Guilmon, then back at Renamon several times before suddenly bursting out laughing, hard. His companions started to laugh out as well, sounding like screaming hyenas.

"BWAHAHAHA! Him? But he looks so pathetic!" pointing at Guilmon again, "Let me guess, he's dying of data-corruption and this is some sort of Make-A-Wish deal? Trying out your hand at being charitable? Ha-ha. Hey Guilmon! Give it up! I don't know how you scored a date with her, but forget about ever getting any from her! She's just another tease! Sure she'll spread those pretty legs of hers for you, but don't expect her to invite you in, believe me I've tried many at tim.."

"Shut up…" Guilmon said in a flat dead done, looking down at the table, the glass in his hand cracking. Ice-D was a little shocked at his outburst, but then he just laughed again.

"Heh-heh…or what punk? What are you going to do? Do you know who I am? I'm Ice-D! King of rap, and the one with the ice-cold skills! And just who the hell are you huh? Nobody, just a red punk-bitch who thinks he's going to get some ass from a skanky tease!"

That did it…Guilmon looked up at Ice-D, his eyes turning feral. Opening up his mouth a glowing ball of red fire erupted from the dinosaur's mouth.

Pryo-Sphere!

The blast caught the rapper off guard, impacting him directly in the face, sending him crashing into a table. Luckily it wasn't a powerful attack, but enough to do some damage to the fallen agnel. He laid there in a daze, the digimon couple who had been eating, standing up, looking at the mess; Guilmon was also at his feet, giving off a low growl ready for a fight. The two Meicrackmon raced over, kneeling at Ice-D's side checking on him.

"Oh Daddy are you alright?" one of them said, shaking him.

"Ah..oh…oh…what happened?" he stirred, touching his forehead and face, his sunglasses warped and bent from the heat hung loosely on one ear, looking at the two floozies on either side. "Did someone hit me?"

The maitre d rushed up along with several of the staff, stopping just short of the mess.

"What is the meaning of this? My Sovereigns the mess!" he said looking at the downed digimon, then to Renamon who currently got to her feet, "Madam Renamon what happened here?"

"I'm sorry, but an altercation with one of the other guests here, has ruined my dinner experience. We're leaving. Guilmon, let's get out of here.", grabbing the dinosaur who snapped back to his old self.

"B-but madam! Your meal! The mess!"

"Place it on his bill, with all the silver and diamonds he has on, that shouldn't be a problem." nodding over to Ice-D who was trying to stand up, "Come on Guilmon."

Guilmon let Renamon guide him out, avoiding eye contact with anyone else. They stood at the valet stand waiting for Renamon's car to be brought foreword, not speaking, before Guilmon broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, for what happened back there…"

"Don't be, it wasn't you who ruined it. It was that asshole…" Renamon just stared foreword, not looking at anything, before meeting his gaze, "Nothing happened between me and him."

"Huh"

"Our relationship…it was just a publicity stunt, cooked up by the agent we once shared. She thought it would look good for my image, and well for him, just another piece of tail he could have claimed to gotten. But I never slept with him."

Guilmon just looked at her, not knowing how to respond, "I-I don't care about that. I had been in a relationship not too long ago myself…we had sex a few times…but in the end I found out she had been cheating on me the entire time we were together. I never told my friends that. She really hurt me, but that all changed two nights ago. I didn't expect it to happen quite like it did, but I'm glad Renamon." Guilmon smiled at Renamon, her cheeks starting to turn red; quickly she looked away, just as her car pulled up.

"Well we never got a chance to have a proper dinner, lets go somewhere else. How about some place you like to eat, I'd love to try someplace you know."

"Actually, I do know the perfect place…"

To Be Continued…

 **(A/N: Ok, so I didn't expect this to be this long, so I'm going to split it into two parts. I'm trying to keep each story under 8 pages or so. I'll have the second part up in a day or two hopefully. Sorry for the delay. Had a bit of block so I went to something else for a while. So in this universe when it comes to digimon and their evolution lines, I'd thought it would be easier to have the different levels be family members. I pretty sure the concept came from a digimon fanfic I've read, but I just don't remember which one. So if you know who did, let me know. On asterisk 1, just a reminder that Terriermon's car is The Highwayman from Fallout 2, again, most vehicles are game cars from video games, or Digimon like Locomon. Asterisk 2, Apple Grove just came to mind, but I don't like the name too much. It's technically a small city, but not quite a town. Arlignton Tx is a good example since that's the closest town by me that fits that description. If anyone has a better name I'd like to hear it. Asterisk 3, I'm mostly making up the history lore as I go for this universe. The Northern Quadrant is known as the most peaceful and free-spirited. Digimon live in perpetual peace and harmony, but outsiders aren't aware that centuries ago (Digital World wise, another thing is time works differently in the Digital World vs. The Human World; one human years is equal to about one digital century), there was a bloody civil-war that almost tore the Quadrant apart and almost created a barren wasteland; till Ebonwumon appeared, the only few times in digi-history a god appeared. Eh, maybe I'll make a little info page and post it up, listing on the rules and history I have this universe follow. Well here's part one, on with part 3. R &R, Thanks.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**From The Twisted Mind Of A Brotha Pro. Presents:**

 **Digimon Tamers Parody: Life in Digi-City: The Date Pt2**

 **Ok, so the story is going longer than I thought…Here we are to part 3…after the incident at St. Sistermon's and since they didn't exactly get a chance to eat, Renamon suggested they go to a place Guilmon liked to eat at, of course he's going to suggest the place he wanted to take her in the first place: Gristle-Backs**

 **[Digi-City Northside, Historical District, Gristle-Backs]**

Renamon's sport car pulled into the packed parking lot of Gristle-Backs. The barbeque joint was basically an open steel warehouse with several large pits of fire cooking in the back. More than anything it looked like a large outdoor cafeteria kitchen, customers would line up and pick whatever selection of meat cooking on the pits behind the chiefs, a group of Minotaurmon's. Some would take the orders of customers, slicing off the chunks of what they requested, while others manned the fires and kept an eye on the cooking. Customers were each given a large bowl that required two hands to carry, once full they would use a cart to take their meals to the many benches lined up. Already there was a line of digimon ready to load up bowls, some going for seconds. As Renamon stepped out from the car, her senses were hit with the different aromas of meat and spices in the air, her stomach rumbling, an indication it wanted to sample what ever savory items were currently being cooked.

"Whatever is grilling smells wonderful, I don't think I've ever tried barbeque before. Since I've been here, people around me have said it's best to avoid these types of eating establishments. The food isn't good for one's health, or a digimon's figure."

"Oh, they don't know what they are talking about! I love this place!" Guilmon said as Renamon walked up next to him, he stared at the place with his tongue out, the dinosaur's stomach growled, much louder than Renamon's. Out of embarrassment he held his stomach, "S-Sorry."

"Ha-ha, don't be. You should have suggested this place from the start if you really wanted to eat here. I'm still not familiar with this entire city; you have been here longer than me, I would have trusted your judgment." Scooping up his arm, "Come on, I'm pretty hungry, that salad didn't do anything for my appetite."

He smiled at her nodding, Guilmon lead her to the back of the line where the two conversed quietly as they slowly approached the first station, each grabbing a large white bowl, setting on red plastic trays. They moved along line with the others, picking out the various meats; Renamon stuck with just chicken and a few strips of lamb, Guilmon sampled heavily from each till his bowl was almost overflowing.

"Are you sure you have enough?" Renamon joked.

"Hhhmm I don't know…I should make room for some vegetables, and of course seconds."

"Seconds?" she looked at him, who only smiled back with a nod.

After passing the meat station, next they arrived at the vegetables, steamed; the tall fox grabbed a smaller bowl and filled it with carrots and peas. Guilmon piled his with corn and potatoes. Next came the barbeque sauces, what the place was famous for. Several large pots, each containing different shades of brown and red sauces cooking over small fires, Renamon had a hard time deciding which one to choose, her nose bombarded with different fragrances coming from the pots. Now she started to stare with her mouth open, a look of total awe upon her face as she moved her nose about."

"I can't decide, they just smell so wonderful! Guilmon, I look to your expertise. Which one should I try?"

"Well I prefer to mix this one and that one, and those…" pointing to different pots, "But that's me, heh-heh. For you…how about this one…" grabbing a small wooden taste-spoon, he dipped it in on vat that had a shade of sandy-brown. "This one is mixed with some spices from the Northern Quadrant, not sure where, but maybe you…"

Holding the spoon out for her, Renamon leaned in tasting, closing her eyes. Memories of her childhood flashed, one in particular. She was back home, on her family estate, the place resembled something like The Forbidden Palace, the home of the Chinese Emperors of long ago, only located in a lush jungle. Renamon had just evolved to Rookie **(*)** ; her great-grandmother was still alive and her closest friend at the time. The young child-fox and much elder Mega level spent an entire day baking cookies and treats for the local village children, one batch was kept between the two, spiced cookies; made from a recipe only known to Renamon's elder. The same taste then coated her tongue now, a tear rolled out her eye, the memory of her long dead relative coming back.

"Renamon? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, it's alright. This sauce just reminded me of someone I held dear; she's gone now, with the Sovereigns. It's a perfect choice."

He was happy to hear that, his ears fluttering slightly along with his tail wagging like a happy puppy. Finishing up their order, they arrived at the cash register, the Minotaurmon recognizing Guilmon, "Hey! It's the iron belly! Guilmon my bionic trash-compacter, where you been buddy! Haven't seen you around in weeks, I heard you and Pajiramon had broken up. Guess you finally found out about her and Vajiramon huh?"

"What, you knew?"

The Minotaurmon let out a short laugh, rubbing the back of his head, "Well, kinda…her and that big biker ox come in here a lot. *cough* Even when you were still dating her…"

"What!"

"Heh-heh Hey! What are you complaining about, from what I see you upgraded my friend." Eyeing Renamon, giving her a wink, "Pajiramon was no good for you anyway, we all thought so."

"Nice enough to tell me _now_ …" Guilmon paid for his and Renamon's meal paying the digimon no further attention, he grabbed two carts, along with several rolls of paper towels, and the two wheeled them over to an unoccupied bench. Renamon and he sat opposite from one another, the dinosaur looking at his bowl, suddenly losing his appetite. He felt the warmth of Renamon's paw as she placed it on his giving him a soft smile.

"Pay him no mind, as inconsiderate as he came off, perhaps he was right about this Pajiramon. I haven't met her and already I'd like to delete her, but there is something else he got right."

"What's that?" Guilmon asked.

"You defiantly upgraded in women." Smiling, digging into her bowl, pulling out a chicken leg coated into the barbeque sauce Guilmon had recommended. As she bit into the leg savoring the taste, her eyes lit up, "Incredible! I've never tasted anything like this." Digging in, it wasn't long before her face and hands were coated sandy-brown, licking her fingers and maw clean. Guilmon couldn't help but let out a short laugh at the sight of Renamon, he looked at his own bowl, feeling the hunger come back. It would be such a shame to let all this food go to waste because of Pajiramon.. Digging in, Guilmon stuck his mouth and snout into the pile of meat, munching happily away.

The two enjoyed their meal, Guilmon going up for a second helping true to his word. At first he felt self-conscience when he came back to the table with another bowl, but Renamon helped herself to his portion, playfully snapping at his claw whenever he reached into for another helping. Before long, after one more half-helping, they could feel the effects of the large meal hitting their system. With large inflated bellies, the couple left the establishment, waddling over to Renamon's car.

"Oh…that meal was delicious, but now I'm starting to feel a little regret… I've never been so full in my entire life." she groaned out holding her swollen belly with one hand, while holding onto Guilmon for support with the other.

"Yes, but it's worth it. I probably won't need to eat until noon tomorrow."

"Just noon? I don't think I could eat for a week! *yawning* Oh, I feel so sleepy all of a sudden." Renamon rested her head on his shoulder as they arrived at her car.

"That my dear is called the _Ittis,_ it will pass, but I don't think you should drive, me neither for that matter. *yawning* Oh, it's affecting me too, ha-ha." Guilmon looked around, then laid eyes upon the old historical park just across the street, "I have an idea…"

 **[Digi-City Northside, Historical District, Historical Park]**

"Just go around the park about two times if you could." Reaching over in the buggy, sticking twenty bucks in the collection bucket, Guilmon looked at the Ancient Troiamon who was pulling the buggy. He didn't respond, just nodding and moving, pulling Guilmon and Renamon who sat nestled in the back of the comfortable, white carriage. The fox currently snuggled close to the dinosaur with her eyes closed, head against his shoulder.

"This is a great idea…" She sleepy said with a cute yawn.

"I've always wanted to do this actually. It beats sleeping it off in the car, Pajiramon thought it was a stupid idea when I suggested it once to her…"

"She's a fool, this is perfect. If I didn't feel so sleepy right now, I'd suggest you pull the curtains…" nuzzling into his neck getting more comfortable.

Guilmon blushed, swinging his arm over her, pulling her closer, the Troiamon offered to play some music for the two, which Guilmon accepted; the wooden horse tuned to a soft jazz station, soon the two drifted off to sleep snuggling. Though Guilmon only paid for going around the park twice, the Troiamon went an extra time, mentally admitting the two made such a cute couple. After the third and final time, he pulled up to where he first picked them up, waking them.

 **[Guy's Loft]**

The yellow sports car pulled into the old factory, just behind Guilmon's rental Manta, a sign Veemon had finally returned.

"Well…" Guilmon said, standing before Renamon scratching the back of his head, "I uh didn't expect this night to go the way it did…but I hope you did enjoy some of it." He had a hard time meeting her gaze, feeling like a little boy trying to confess to his first crush.

"I didn't expect the night to go that way either, but I did enjoy it. This dating thing is quite interesting. We are going to do more of this right?"

"Ah! Yeah of course Renamon." He brightened up meeting her gaze, the two locked eyes, Renamon's cheeks turning pink, while Guilmon's of course, one couldn't tell.

"Well, until next time…I will remember this night Guilmon." Taking his head in her paws, Renamon leaned in and kissed him on the lips, though brief, time just stopped for the crimson digimon. When she pulled away, he still had his eyes closed with his lips pursed together, "He-he. Call me tomorrow ok? Good night Guilmon."

She got into her car, giving him one last look, laughing when still he hadn't moved, even as the engine roared to life and the car was long gone.

"Yeah…good night Renamon…" He finally spoke opening his eyes. From high above, he heard the sound of whistling and cheering; looking up he spotted his roommates Impon and Terriermon peeking through the living room window.

"WHOOO-HA! That's my PineappleHead! Check out the Romeomon!" Impmon called out, while Terriermon continued to whistle, clapping his hands together, "Guilmon is one smooth Don Juanmon!"

Guilmon smiled from embarrassment before shaking it off, giving his friends the middle-claw, "Don't you guys have anything else better to do?"

"Huh? Hey you can't blame us for being worried for out best bud could yah? Terriermon and me had a bet whether or not you would come home alone or not at all. Looks like we both lost, but you came out the winner! Get you ass up here and give us details man, you can't keep us waiting!"

"Yeah, give us all the dirty details..." Terriermon added, putting a join in his mouth lighting up.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I'd rather get some sleep, but I doubt you two would let me off that easy." Guilmon made his way to the staircase, stopping to take one last look at the open bay door before hitting the button to close the metal doors, thinking of the kiss he just got. Yeah, it had been a good night, he thought to himself as he head upstairs to his waiting friends.

 **END**

 **(A/N: I had wanted to include Pajiramon and Vajiramon, but I had a feeling that I would end doing a part 4. I think I'll save that for another story when Guilmon and Renamon run into the two. Work just got busy these past days so I just crashed when I got home…and binged watched Luke Cage on Netflix-I love that show!**

 **Well tell me what you thought of this, R &R. I'll have more stories in mind for digiguys and digigirls, until then. *So another little thing about this digital universe, when it comes to ages of digimon, it's broken down like this: Digi-Egg Baby In-Training -Toddler-Child Rookie-Pre-Teen to Young Adult Champion-Adult Ultimate-Middle Age-Elder Mega-Old to just Ancient**

 **I thought I'd just make use of their evolution lines to make it a little easier. )**


End file.
